There Is No Tomorrow (NoW)
by Myeolchi0404
Summary: FF repost.. terinspirasi dari lagu duet Hyuna dan Hyunseung NoW.. maaf kalau typo bertebaran... this Haehyuk fic


**There Is No Tomorrow (NOW)**

"Hufft~"Sekali lagi HyukJae hembuskan nafasnya melalui kedua bibir pucatnya. Hari ini begitu dingin dan dia hanya menggunakan sebuah hoodie yang bisa dikatakn tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya.

-KRIEET…KRIEET-

Di goyangkan ayunan yang sedang didudukinya itu. pikirannya entah dimana. Kaki yang sedikit menggesek salju di biarkannya. Dia bingung, dan juga bimbang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dan kenapa harus dia yang terpilih? Dan kenapa dia harus menggunakan semua itu? semuanya berputar begitu saja di kepalanya. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan titik terangnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian tadi siang, dimana ia sedang berkumpul bersama anak-anak dance di sekolahannya dan juga pelatihnya.

_Flashback on_

"_Jadi… ada apa sosaengnim menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul disini?"tanya HyukJae memcahkan keheningan yang tercipta._

"_Tadi pagi kepala sekolah mendapatkan undangan kompetisi dance tahun baru, dan saya di suruh untuk membentuk tim yang akan mewakilinya.."jawab Shindong sosaengnim._

"_Jadi siapa yang akan menegikutinya?"tanya HyukJae bersemangat._

"_Ah, berhubung para yeoja juga sedang mengikuti kompetisi yang bertabrakan dengan kompetisi ini.. jadi, yang akan menjadi penari utamanya adalah HyukJae, dan pasanganmu adalah DongHae, sementara yang lain menjadi back"jelas Shindong Sosaengim, dan itu membuat tanda tanya di atas kepala kedua orang yang disebut sebagai penari utama._

"_M..maksud sosaengnim dengan penari utama?"tanya HyukJae ragu._

"_Ini kompetisi dance couple, seharusnya DongHae dipasangkan dengan seorang yeoja, atau kau yang dipasangkan dengan seorang yeoja, tapi karena yeoja-yeoja juga mengikuti kompetisi lain.. jadi kau yang menggantikan peran yeojanya."jawab Shindong sosaengnim._

"_Dan..ini merupakan cover dance, lagunya juga sudah di tentukan, kalian harus mencover dance There is no tomorrow –Now, dari Hyuna dan Hyunseung."lanjut Shindong sosaengnim._

"_M… !?"DongHae dan HyukJae kaget, yang lain ikut kaget, Shindong juga kaget, Author serang jantung, masuk RS. END #abaikan -,,-_

_Flashback Off_

Itulah yang membuat kenapa HyukJae sekarang duduk di ayunan taman dekat kompleks perumahanya setelah pulang dan hanya menggunakan sebuah hoodie.

-PLUK-

Sebuah jaket tebal jatuh di pundaknya, dia menolehkan kepalanyan dan mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

" ?"ucapnya pelan, bahkan bibirnya serasa telah beku, mendapati sahabatnya sekaligus yang akan menjadi couple dancenya itu datang.

DongHae POV

Sosaengnim aneh-aneh saja, kenapa dance couple ini aku malah di pasangkan dengan namja monyet itu? ck, disuruh latihan karena tidak sampai 1 minggu lagi kita sudah mengikuti kompetisi itu, tidak taukah kalau sekarang dingin? Kalau saja sosaengnim itu tidak mengancam akan memotong nilaiku aku lebih memilih bergumul bersama selimut tebalku dan bada di atas kasur.

Kutekan bel rumah milik HyukJae, bermaksud mengajaknya ke studio dance dekat rumah kami yang biasa kami pakai untuk latihan.

-CKLEK-

"Oh, DongHae-ah."ucap seorang namja cantik, ternyata eommanya HyukJae.

"Annyeong Haseyo ahjumma"salamku sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kau mencari Hyukkie? Dia pergi dari tadi, bilangnya sih mau latihan."jelas Leeteuk Ahjumma, eomma HyukJae.

"Eh? Dia sudah pergi? Padahal kami janjiannya tadi pukul 3 sore. Ya sudah ahjumma, aku susul saja dia ne, permisi.."pamitku.

"Changkaman!."Ahjumma mencegatku, dan membuatku kembali berbalik padanya.

"Sepertinya tadi Hyukkie lupa membawa jaket, jadi tolong bawakan sekalian ya."Pinta Ahjumma memberikan jaket tebal berwarna merah.

"Ah, ne. baiklah"kuambil jaket itu dari tangan LeeTeuk Ahjumma lalu pamit lagi.

"Hyukkie~?"panggilku saat tiba di studio. Kalau benar HyukJae sudah sampai di studio, tidak seharusnya studio segelap ini. lagipula pak satpam bilang beluma ada yang datang, lalu kemana HyukJae?

'mungkinkah dia mampir ketaman?'pikirku, aku segera berlari ketaman dekat dengan kompleks perumahan kami itu.

Setelah sampai di taman, kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh sisi taman.

GOTCHA

Benarkan dugaanku? Dia sedang duduk di ayunan tempat biasa. Kuhampiri dirinya.

'aigoo, hanya menggunakan hoodi tipis ini? kuyakin dia sudah lama disini.'pikirku.

-PLUK-

Kutaruh jaket yang diberikan LeeTeuk ahjumma tadi dipundaknya dan itu membuatnya menoleh padaku.

" ?"ucapnya dengan suara yang serak dan juga bibirnya yang pucat. Dan itu membuatku khawatir. Kuputari ayunan tempat dia duduk dan menjadi berdiri dihadapannya, lalu kuelus pipinya.

"Gwenchana?"tanyaku khawatir.

"Eum"jawabnya pelan.

"Kita harus latihan, kkaja kita ke studio"ajakku, dia hanya diam tidak bergerak.

"Hhhaahh"ku helakan nafasku lalu berjongkok didepannya.

"Ayo naik, nanti kita latihannya kesorean"ajakku lagi.

DongHae POV END

HyukJae POV

"Gwenchana?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Eum"jawabku pelan.

"Kita harus latihan, kkaja kita ke studio"ajaknya, aku hanya diam dan tidak bergerak.

"Hhhaahh"dia menghela nafas lalu berjongkok didepanku.

"Ayo naik, nanti kita latihannya kesorean"ajaknya lagi. 'Benar, aku harus latihan dan tidak boleh mengecewakan sosaengnim' pikirku.

Kunaiki punggung lebarnya perlahan, setelah itu kepeluk lehernya menggunakan kedua tanganku.

"Pegangan~, kita akan berlari.."sarannya, dan itu membuatku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

-HUP-

Dia membenarkan gendongannya, dan hitungan ketiga dia sudah berlari. Kami tertawa ketika diperjalanan, dan setidaknya itu membuatku sedikit merubah pikiranku.

"Nah, sekarang kau pelajari gerakannya terlebih dahulu, aku akan mencarikan minuman hangat untukmu"ucapnya setelah mendudukkanku di studio dance, aku mengangguk lalu mengambil i-phoneku untuk kupasangkan di televise yang ada di studio itu.

"Cha, ini coklat panasmu."DongHae menyodorkan sebuah cup di depan wajahku.

"Ah, gomawo.."Ucapku, kuambil dan mulai menyesapnya, kulihat DongHae juga sedang meminum sesuatu.

"Itu apa?"tanyaku.

"Kopi, kau tidak akan menyukainya.."jawabnya sambil mengacak rambutku, "anak kecil minumnya coklat saja."ucapnya dan itu membuatku mempoutkan bibirku. Dia masih saja menganggapku anak-anak, menyebalkan.

"A. ~"rintihku saat dia mencubit kedua pipiku kuat.

"Makanya jangan cemberut,"jawabnya sambil melepas kedua pipiku dan beralih menatap TV yang masih menyetel video dance Hyuna-Hyunseung.

"Gerakannya mudah, kau bisa kan, Hyuk?"tanyanya mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, aku mengangguk.

HyukJae POV END

Author POV

DongHae dan HyukJae masih memperhatikan gerakan yang di tampilkan di TV dengan seksama.

" .."panggil HyukJae, DOngHae menoleh menatap HyukJae.

"A..apakah aku harus seperti itu?"tanya HyukJae menunjuk gerakan Hyuna yang baginya itu sangat terlihat seperti seorang yeoja.

"Kata Sosaengnim begitu. Ah, karena kita sudah tidak punya yeoja lagi didalam tim kita jadi kau melakukannya sendiri"jelas DongHae, HyukJae membulatkan matanya dan itu membuatnya tampak imut, DongHae mengalihkan pandangannya dari HyukJae, daripada dia harus memikirkan yang tidak-tidak melihat HyukJae seperti itu.

"bagaimana, mau latihan hari ini?"tanya DongHae, HyukJae mengangguk. "kkaja"DongHae berdiri diikuti HyukJae disampingnya.

_Uuu…. Tell me now now now_

_Uuu…. Tell me now now now_

_Uuu…. Oneuri kkeutnagi jeone_

_Tell me now now now now now now_

Gerakan pertama mereka berdua lumayan, sampai DongHae menjauh untuk membiarkan HyukJae melakukan dancenya.

_Geudaero meomchun nega nal tto mangseorige hago_

_Amu maldo anhaneun neon geujeo eojewa gata_

_Yeogwa eobshi marhae bwa nae nuneul jom bara bwa bwa_

_I bami gabeo rigi jeone bulbichi sarajigi –_

Belum selesai bagian HyukJae music dimatikan oleh DongHae, dan itu membuat HyukJae menolehkan kepalanya kearah DongHae.

"Hyuk… kau menari seperti robot."ucap DongHae jujur.

"Mianhe.."sesal HyukJae.

"Cobalah tanpa music dulu, aku akan melihatmu. Bagian itu selesai baru kita lanjut"putus DongHae telak. HyukJae mengangguk. Sesuai hitungan DongHae, HyukJae melakukan dancenya, berusaha untuk seluwes mungkin.

'demi nama baik sekolah, demi nama baik sekolah, demi nama baik sekolah'pikir HyukJae selama dia berlatih.

Semakin lama gerakan HyukJae semakin bagus, DongHae melihat itu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Hae~ aku lelah~"ucap HyukJae sambil mendudukkan dirinya. DongHae mengangguk, lalu mengambilkan minum yang tadi sudah di belikannya saat dia membelikan HyukJae coklat hangat, lalu diberikannya pada HyukJae.

"Hae tidak latihan?"tanya HyukJae.

"Ani, gerakannya kan gampang."jawab DongHae. HyukJae mempoutkan bibrnya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang memerankan Hyuna?"tanya HyukJae sambil cemberut. Membuat DongHae terkikik geli.

"Karena wajahmu yang manis ini Hyuk"Jawab DongHae. "Aw, ya. Appo!"marah DongHae saat pinggangnya mendapat cubitan dari HyukJae.

"Hyuk namja. Hyuk tampan. Hyuk tidak manis!"elak HyukJae.

"Aish. Ne, ne, terserah dirimu saja."jawab DongHae. "ayo latihan lagi."ajak DongHae, Hyuk mengangguk.

Musik kembali terdengar.

_Uuu…. Tell me now now now_

_Uuu…. Tell me now now now_

_Uuu…. Oneuri kkeutnagi jeone_

_Tell me now now now now now now_

_Geudaero meomchun nega nal tto mangseorige hago_

_Amu maldo anhaneun neon geujeo eojewa gata_

_Yeogwa eobshi marhae bwa, nae nuneul jom bara bwa bwa_

_I bami gabeo rigi jeone, bulbichi sarajigi jeone_

HyukJae kembali melakukan gerakannya solonya, di dengarnya DongHae tidak mematikan music, giliran HyukJae yang berjalan kepinggir dan DongHae yang melakukan dancenya.

_Ireohgeneun tteona gaji malja,_

_mangseorineun dongan shiganeun tto gandago go go go_

_I don't wanna go_

HyukJae sempat terpaku dengan gerakan DongHae, DongHae bahkan baru melihat, tapi DongHae tidak sekakunya tadi, merasa tidak mau mengalah, HyukJae mendekati DongHae.

_Ige majimag jigeumi majimarago ooo~_

HyukJae berada di depan DongHae, bersiap melakukan dance mereka.

_Jigeum naegwa marhae jwo_

_Uriege naeireun eobseo_

_Mangseoriji ma_

_Deo neutgi jeone Now_

_Deo meolli deo meolli_

_Nal mireo naeji malgo_

_Uri duri jigeum yeogiseo sarajigi jeone_

Gerakan dimana Hyunsaeng menyentuh bagian perut Hyuna dilakukan DongHae, dan membuat wajah HyukJae menjadi memerah dan darahnya mendesir.

_Tell me now now now_

_Tell me now now now_

DongHae memeluk leher HyukJae dari belakang dan menatap wajah HyukJae yang juga sedang menatapnya.

'Hae..tampan'pikir HyukJae, wajahnya menjadi semakin memerah.

'aku tidak menyangka, wajah Hyukkie semenggoda ini'pikir DongHae.

_Oneuri kkeutnagi jeone_

_Tell me now now now now_

DongHae kembali membiarkan HyukJae melakukan dancenya sendiri. Kali ini gerakan HyukJae sudah tidak kaku lagi, meskipun wajah HyukJae masihlah merah.

Mereka latihan hampir 1 jam sendiri, dan itu membuat mereka lelah.

"besok kita latihan di sekolah Hyuk"ucap DongHae sambil mengatur nafanya yang masih tersengal-sengal karena lelah. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, DongHae menolehkan kepalanya kearah HyukJae yang ada disampingnya.

"Rupanya tertidur.."DongHae merapikan poni HyukJae yang menutupi keningnya. "Kau manis, kau tau? Dan aku mencintaimu."ucap DongHae sambil mengecup kening HyukJae.

Author POV END

DongHae POV

Karena Hyukkie yang tertidur, aku menggendongnya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Ahjumma, aku pamit dulu, sudah malam"pamitku pada LeeTeuk ahjumma setelah mengantar Hyukkie sampai kamarnya.

"ne, Hae, terimakasih ne sudah mengantar Hyukkie"ucap LeeTeuk ahjumma.

"ne.."setelah itu aku meninggalkan pekarangan rumah HyukJae untuk pulang kerumah.

Bayang-bayang Hyukkie saat dia dance tadi memutari kepalaku, dan itu membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ya, benar aku mencintainya, tapi tak pernah ku ungkapkan, karena takut dia yang tidak mencintaiku.. karena kami sudah lama bersahabat, dan juga aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan ini. lebih baik kupendam perasaanku daripada nantinya Hyukkie justru menjauh dariku.

"Eomma, aku pulang.."teriakku saat memasuki rumah.

"Hae, ayo makan dulu"ajak eommanya saat aku melewati ruang makan untuk mengambil minum.

"ani eomma, aku lelah"jawabku, menaruh gelas.

"Eomma, appa, aku tidur duluan"pamitku lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

-BRUK-

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur.

"Jalja.. Hyukkie.."lirihku sebelum aku terlelap.

_._

_._

_._

"_ ..hh"panggil Hyukkie padaku dengan suara mendesahnya._

"_Hyukkie, kau kenapa?"tanyaku. tidak menjawabku, Hyukkie justru melakukan dance di depanku, sexy dance._

"_hyu..hyuk"panggilku mencoba mneyuruhnya berhenti melakukan sexy dance itu dan berhenti menggodaku._

"_Wae..hae..?"tanya, menggesekkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapanku. Menghadapku lalu menelusuri wajahku dengan menggunakan telunjuknya._

"_Hyu..hyukk"suaraku berat. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Kudorong tubuhnya kekasur, dan kutindih dia, ku bungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku._

"_Jangan salahkan aku Hyuk"ucapku sebelum merobek bajunya._

_skip skip_

_._

_._

_._

"YA! Ikan! Kau mau bangun jam berapa eoh!?"teriakan melengkin eomma menghampiri telingaku.

-SREET-

"aigo, Hae. Kau basah!?"teriakan eomma lagi, dan itu membuatku bangun dari tidurku. Benar, celanaku basah.

"Siapa yang kau mimpikan eoh? Hyukkie?"tanya eomma antusias. "Sudah eomma bilang, nyatakanlah cintamu secepatnya, biar kau dapat melakukannya dengan Hyukkie di dunia nyata, bukan di mimpi Hae.."ceramah eomma sambil membawa selimutku keluar kamar.

"lagipula Hyukkie memang calon menantu impian eomma Hae"ucap eomma sebelum keluar dari kamarku. Itu membuatku tersenyum –tepatnya menyeringai.

DongHae POV END

Author POV

"Pagi Hae,"sapa HyukJae saat mendapati DongHae sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya seperti biasa.

"Ayo berangkat"DongHae menggapai tangan HyukJae dan menggandengnya menuju halte. Tanpa DongHae ketahui, wajah HyukJae sekarang sudah berubah merah. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya DongHae menggandeng tanganya, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

skip

"Kalian berdua sudah berlatih?"tanya Shindong Sosaengnim, HyukJae dan DongHae mengangguk kompak.

"nah, bagus. HyukJae"panggil Shindong sosaengim.

"Ne?"sahut HyukJae.

"Ini kostum yang akan kau gunakan."Shindong sosaengnim menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar, HyukJae mengambilnya. Dibantu DongHae dia membuka kotak itu.

"A..apa aku harus menggunakannya sosaengnim?"tanya HyukJae melihat benda-benda yang dikeluarkan DongHae dari dalam kotak. Shindong sosaengnim mengangguk.

HyukJae menatap horror benda-benda yang dikeluarkan DongHae, mini dress berwarna merah yang cukup terbuka, wig panjang berwarna blonde, dan sepatu highheels berwarna silver yang lumayang tinggi.

"tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan highheels sosaengnim.."rengek HyukJae.

"untuk itu hari ini dan besok kalian latihan, dan HyukJae berlatih menggunakan itu. ingat lusa kalian sudah ikut kompetisi, jadi kumohon kau bisa secepatnya ya HyukJae"pinta Shindong Sosaengnim, mau tidak mau HyukJae mengangguk.

Dibantu DongHae, HyukJae berdiri menggunakan highheels itu, pertama-tama, mereka berlatih berjalan. HyukJae memegang lengan DongHae yang membantunya berjalan dengan sangat erat. Setelah diyakin HyukJae lumayan bisa, DongHae melepaskan tangannya, dan ternyata itu merupakan kesalahan.

HyukJae salah melangkah, dan dia hampir terjatuh kalau saja tangan DongHae tidak menangkapnya. HyukJae menatap DongHae yang menangkapnya tadi (jatuhnya seperti adegan YunJae di Dangerous Love)

"Ehem."Shindong berdehem untuk menyelesaikan pasangan HaeHyuk yang sedang berlovey dovey itu.

"eng.."DongHae membantu HyukJae berdiri, dan tampak sekali dimata Shindong dan yang lain kalau mereka berdua menjadi seperti salah tingkah.

"Jadi… apakah kita sudah bisa mulai latihanya sekarang.. HyukJae, DongHae?"tanya Shindong, DongHae melihat HyukJae, dan HyukJae mengangguk.

Latihan berjalan lancar, HyukJae tidak menunjukkan kesalahan, meskipun tampak diwajahnya kesusahan menggunakan high heels, tapi itu sudah lumayan. DongHae juga tidak menunjukkan kesalahan selain wajahnya yang memerah karena mengingat mimpi malam tadi.

"Ah, ya, bagaimana kalau gerakan terakhir diganti? Dan pada bagian tengah dimana pada video tidak ada dancenya kalian tambahkan beberapa gerakan, terserah kalian, aku percaya pada kalian."ucap Shindong saat mereka sedang beristirahat.

"tapi pada gerakan terakhir kalian harus menggunakan adegan terakhir di trouble maker, adegan kiss"jelas Shindong.

"dan itu keputusanku"lanjut Shindong sebelum HyukJae dan DongHae mengungkapkan penolakan mereka.

Author POV

HyukJae POV

"Eomma, Hyukkie pulang~~"ucapku memasuki rumah.

"Sudah pulang chagi?"tanya eomma menghampiriku di depan."apa yang kau bawa itu chagi?"tanya eomma melihat kotak yang diberikan Shindong sosaengnim tadi.

"Ini kostum yang akan Hyukkie pakai di kompetisi besok"jawabku menaruh sepatuku di rak separu sampingku, kulihat eomma membuka kotak itu.

"Aigo.. anak eomma pasti manis pakai ini, besok eomma ajak HeeChul ahjumma agar membantumu untuk memakaikan make upmu ne.."ucap eomma merapikan kotak itu lalu membawakannya kedalam.

'manis apa? Aku kan namja'pikirku, lalu kunaiki tangga menuju kamarku dan kurebahkan tubuhku. Memikirkan adegan kiss yang dikatakan Shindong sosaengnim tadi.

-BLUSH-

Baru membayangkan saja wajahku sudah memerah, bagaimana kalau melakukannya?

Pusing memikirkannya, aku lebih memilih untuk tidur siang.

Skip time perlombaan.

"aigoo, manis sekali~"puji HeeChul Ahjumma setelah selesai memakaikan make-up ku.

"Ne, uri Hyukkie manis sekali"eomma juga ikut memujiku, membut pipiku yang sudah di lapisi blush on menjadi semakin memerah.

"Kkaja, kita berangkat sekarang, nanti kau telat."ajak eomma, lalu menggandeng tanganku. HeeChul ahjumma mengikuti kami dari belakang.

"Kangin-ah, kemana anak laki-lakimu?"tanya Hangeng ahjussi saat melihatku menuruni tangga, Appa menoleh dan menatapku.

"Seingatku aku tidak memiliki anak laki-laki. Aku kan punyanya anak perempuan yang cantik."jawab appa dan membuatku mempoutkan bibirku yang sudah di polesi lipbalm berwarna merahmuda kalem (?)

"ayo berangkat."ajak Hangeng ahjussi mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"hae?"tanyaku.

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan pakai mobilnya, katanya mau mampir ke suatu tempat."jawab HeeChul Ahjumma, aku mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengikuti mereka menuju mobil Hangeng ahjussi.

HyukJae POV END

Author POV

DongHae menunggu HyukJae di pintu masuk peserta. Lomba sudah dimulai beberapa menit lalu, tapi HyukJae datang, dan kata eommanya dia disuruh menjemput HyukJae di depan. Dia menyender di dinding sambil memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya dan ia yakin itu mobil appanya. Pintu terbuka dan turunlah sang eomma yang sedang membantu seorang yeoja. Eh? Yeoja? Pukullah kepala DongHae, itu adalah HyukJae dan dia tidak menyadari itu adalah HyukJae.

"Eomma, mana Hyukkie?"tanyanya.

"Ini Hyukkie"jawab sang eomma sambil menunjuk HyukJae disampingnya, DongHae menatapnya kaget, dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka (awas ba, ilernya jatuh loh nanti), dia tidak percaya yang dihadapannya ini adalah HyukJae.

Bagaimana tidak? mini dress merahnya itu tampak pas sekali dengan tubuhnya, dada palsu sehingga tampak seperti yeoja, wajahnya yang sudah di poles dengan make up, rambut blonde panjang yang agak bergelombang terpasang dikepalanya, bibir yang sudah di poles lipbalm membuat bibir itu tampak sexy.

"Hae, jangan dipandangi terus, Hyukkie jadi malu"LeeTeuk menyadarkan DongHae dari kekagumannya itu.

"a..ah, ne, ayo Hyuk, kita masuk, sebentar lagi giliran kita"ajak DongHae, menggandeng tangan HyukJae untuk masuk. HyukJae mengikuti DongHae sambil menunduk malu.

Mereka duduk di ruang tunggu peserta, para peserta namja yang ada di situ terpukau dengan penampilan HyukJae, mereka menatap penuh nafsu HyukJae, DongHae yang menyadari itu merangkul pundak HyukJae dan menatap mereka seakan berkata –kau berani menyentuhnya neraka siap menyapa-.

HyukJae tampak duduk memainkan jari-jarinya, DongHae menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau gugup?"tanya DongHae, HyukJae mengangguk.

"anggap saja mereka tidak ada ne? anggap saja Cuma ada kita berdua di atas sana, anggap hanya ada aku dan kau disana"ucap DongHae masih menggenggam tangan HyukJae, HyukJae mengangguk malu.

"_Peserta berikutnya adalah peserta dari SM High School.!"_teriak pembawa acara. DongHae menarik tangan HyukJae pelan, mendekati panggung, mereka saling tatap sebentar, DongHae tersenyum.

"Kita pasti bisa"ucap DongHae, lalu mereka berdua menaiki panggung. Mereka berdua disambut meriah oleh penonton, dapat mereka berdua lihat di tengah-tengah penonton ada kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah memegang handy cam di tangan mereka. Mereka berempat member semangat dari sana. HyukJae dan DongHae mengangguk.

_Uuu…. Tell me now now now_

_Uuu…. Tell me now now now_

_Uuu…. Oneuri kkeutnagi jeone_

_Tell me now now now now now now_

Mereka mulai bergerak, pertamanya HyukJae tampak gugup, tapi setelah music terputar dia mengingat kata-kata DongHae, hanya ada dia dan DongHae diatas sana.

Bagian solo HyukJae dan DongHae sudah lewat, sekarang adalah bagian reff.

_Jigeum naegwa marhae jwo_

_Uriege naeireun eobseo_

_Mangseoriji ma_

_Deo neutgi jeone Now_

_Deo meolli deo meolli_

_Nal mireo naeji malgo_

_Uri duri jigeum yeogiseo sarajigi jeone_

**Come to me now, tell me**

**to us there is no tomorrow**

**Don't be uncertain**

**Before it's too late Now**

**Futher Futher**

**Don't push me further.**

**Before we disappear**

**From here**

Saat mereka berdekatan, DongHae membisikkan sesuatu di telinga HyukJae.

"kau tau arti lagu ini?"tanya DongHae berbisik.

"Ne."jawab HyukJae juga berbisik.

_Tell me now now now_

_Tell me now now now_

Saat gerakan DongHae memeluk leher HyukJae dari belakang, dan wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Sebelum semua ini terlambat, Saranhae."bisik DongHae di hadapan wajah HyukJae, dan membuat HyukJae sempat tertegun, kemudian melanjutkan gerakan mereka.

Sampai di reff kedua, di gerakan yang mereka ciptakan, dimana mereka saling memunggungi, dan HyukJae menyender pada punggung DongHae.

"Of course, nado saranghae"bisik HyukJae, membuat DongHae menunjukkan smirk mereka. Sampai di reff ketiga, dapat DongHae lihat kalau wajah HyukJae menjadi memerah.

_Jigeum naegwa marhae jwo_

_Uriege naeireun eobseo_

_Mangseoriji ma_

_Deo neutgi jeone Now_

_Deo meolli deo meolli_

_Nal mireo naeji malgo_

_Uri duri jigeum yeogiseo sarajigi jeone_

_Tell me now now now_

_Tell me now now now_

Seharusnya pada adegan terakhir dimana gerakannya diganti oleh Shindong mereka cukup mencium tangan mereka yang mereka tempelkan, atau ciuman yang dihalangi tangan mereka sendiri, tapi tidak, mereka mengubahnya di panggung.

"Jadilah namjachinguku"ucap DongHae sebelum mencium bibir plump HyukJae.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!1

-END-

Tamat sodara-sodara, maaf jika jelek *Bow.

Imajinasi saya sudah sampai disini, untuk mereka menang atau tidak, mereka dapat 2 piala, piala juara 1 dan pasangan ter-hot di lomba itu. jika ada typo atau lainnya mohon dimaafkan,

Alur kecepetan? Kayaknya ._.

Biar dapet gambaran dance mereka, cari aja video Hyuna Hyunsaeng yang dancenya.

Sekian dari saya.. pay pay *BOW


End file.
